Mistakes
by TheDeathEaterDemigod
Summary: Dean and Sam get into yet another fight. This leads to Dean going off into the woods alone. And lets just say the results are not good. Read to find out more. Possibly Destiel. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Supernatural fics now! Alrrrigghty. :) If you don't like? Well sorry.**

* * *

**~Mistakes. They happen... You may be sorry for them, but you can't undo them. There's no retry button. I figured that out the hard way.~**

Dean's hand were tightly gripping the steering wheel. His green eyes locked onto the dark road. Sam sat quietly in the passenger seat, looking at the stary sky as trees passed by. Silence and tension filled the air. No music, no arguing, just silence. The two brothers just had another fight. They said some things that shouldn't have been said. Sam was going on about how selfish Dean was. And, of course, Dean didn't really back down. He brought up the demon blood, and all the times his little brother Sammy had lied to his face. Dean was hurt by what his brother said. He was like a piece of glass that had been broken, then put back together with smiley-face-stickers and glue... Selfish? Was that him being selfish? Probably, but Dean thought of it like this; He wasn't scared of the monsters he fought, or death. He was afraid of being alone. He had no one. Everyone around him died. He didn't want Sammy to be one of them. His thoughts were scattered.

The Impala pulled into a dirt road, with no lights, the forest surrounding them. The silence was killing Dean. He was itching to say something, anything, to break the invisible barrier that was now between him and Sam. He wish he could take back everything he said. The car pulled into a little spot on the side of the street, the two of them still drenched in silence. Dean put the car in park, and Sam's hand reached up to pull the door handle.

"No.." Dean said quietly, looking at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked, his voice had a hint of anger in it. His hand moved away from the door handle. He refused to look at Dean.

"I said no, Sam. I need some alone time. Either you or me go out." Dean said, harsher then he had intended it to be.

"Fine. You go." Sam said.

_Good_ Dean thought. They both needed time to just cool down. Dean grabbed his pistol that was filled with silver bullets, and his silver knife. It was a werewolf they were going after. Dean shut the door, and then began to walk away. He couldn't stop himself from glancing over his shoulder. Sam still wasn't looking at him. The thoughts of the fight flooded his head. He wasn't focused. He shouldn't be going out alone. But he was. He already did. No turning back now, or else he'd seem like a wus. He sighed, clearing his head, temporarily focusing himself. He walked through the dark woods, the flashlight pointed into the trees. He heard something move behind him. He slowly turned around. Nothing was there. But he didn't rule it out as a 'wild animal'. With monsters you never no. He turned back around, and he was face to face with the wolf. No, not wolf. What was it? He backed up and pointed the gun at it. Before he could shine the light at it, it was gone.

Dean, confused, had to make a quick decision. Go after it, or go back to the car. He decided to go back to the car, to check on Sammy. Walking to the way the Impala was, he started to get a bit worried. What was that? What if it went after Sammy? He started to walk a little faster. Then he heard a growl. A low, husky growl. He froze, even though every limb in his body said run. Instead, he turned around, gun in hand. It was weird. He couldn't really see it, but it had a weird stance, and its eyes were glowing purple. He could see huge razor-sharp claws, and teeth large enough to bite someone's head of with one try. Without giving Dean a chance, the creature moved fast, picking him up and throwing him into a tree. There was a loud bang as his body impacted the tree, and he fell down onto the ground. His leg hurt like hell, but he didn't care. He got up, his leg feeling like it was on fire. Did he break it? Broken bones. Whatever. He was used to it. He looked up, seeing it was right there again. Face-to-face. It smelled like a dead cat. Don't ask how he knew what that smelled like.

"SAM-" Dean yelled, but mid sentence it scratched him, with its huge claws. Instantly, pain shot through his arm. His vision blurred, and he had to lean against the tree. Poison? He looked up, expecting it to strike him again, but it was gone. "SAM!" Dean yelled desperately, pain clouding his head. He fell to his knees, his face pale. _'Deal with it' _his fathers words echoed through his head. Dean attempted to get up again, but fell on his face. He couldn't move. What was going on? The pain traveled from his arm to his torso and legs, and it was in his head. Everywhere hurt. It was fast-acting poison. He didn't know if Sam was even coming. Sam wouldn't leave him, would he? No. Sam is his brother. Oh god. He didn't want to die alone.

"Dean?" His brother said, worry laced into his words. He attempted to say something back- but he couldn't. He could barley see anything, and there was a loud ringing in his ears.

"Dean- What the hell?!" Sam said, and raced to his brothers' side. "Dean it's gonna be okay, alright?" Sam said, reassuring Dean. He picked Dean up. Dean winced, pain coursing through his body. His eyes lids were getting heavy.

"Sorry" Sam apologized. He was carrying Dean, rushing to the car. Dean was unconscious before Sam could even open the Impala door.

**Be honest. How did you like it? This is my first supernatural fic. So yeah o3o**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam didn't know what to do. He had an unconscious Dean in the backseat. He didn't know what had happened. Judging by what the marks, it wasn't a wolf. Two long gashes were across his arms. If it were a wolf, the cuts would have healed and Dean would be turning into a wolf. They were dealing with something nastier (most likely). Sam wanted to just run to Bobby for help, ask the old man to make it better, to see what happened, but he couldn't. He missed the old days. Damnit, Sam even missed yellow eyes. He shook his head slightly, dismissing the thoughts to focus on the task at hand. He along an empty road, with a few houses here and there. _Think, Sam think._ He thought. Should he take his brother to the hospital? Or, take him back to the motel, and patch his brother up himself? He almost instantly ruled out the idea of the hospital. First, Dean would be pissed when he woke up (If he woke up), and second, they'd ask to many questions.

A half an hour passed, and Sam pulled into the parking lot of the motel. _Damnit damnit damnit damnit_ was all he could think. He opened the back door and got his brother out, getting strange looks from a few people. He walked to the door, opened it, then put his brother on the bed, rushing to the duffel bag. He got out their first-aid kit, and went back over to his brother's side. He took Dean's jacket off, the sleeve stained with blood. He was wearing a white t-shirt under, his muscles showing. Sam put some rubbing alcohol on the cut, then wrapping it in a bandage. That should do for now. He looked at Dean, who was still unconscious. Just to be safe, Sam put his hand on Dean's forehead, seeing if he had a fever.

Nope. Good. He sighed. He couldn't do any research until he found out what happened. Instead, he would just go to sleep. But what if something happened to Dean while Sam was sleeping? He couldn't stay awake forever. Sam sat on his bed, looking at Dean with concern. Sam decided to go to sleep. He pulled off his boots and socks, laying down on the soft, plush bed. _How many people have had sex in this bed?_ He asked himself. The bed instantly got less comfortable. Sam reached over, flipping the light switch off. He got underneath the comforters. Before going to sleep he looked at Dean one last time.

"Night, bro." He said, quietly. He closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.


End file.
